


Her Story Ends

by gracedameron



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Elena & Gabe friendship, Elena & Mateo friendship, F/F, Gen, They're so cute together, a lot of Naomi and Mateo friendship, everything about this is horrible, i came up with a headcanon for mateo in the shower one time and then this happened, i dont think i got the math right but elena should've be around 30???, i ship everyone with everyone but this is heavy elena/naomi, i'm sorry i can't let even a disney princess show be happy, its sad whoops, please dont hate me, someone PLEASE hug mateo, someone hug gabe, time jump 12ish years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/pseuds/gracedameron
Summary: Adult Naomi, Gabe and Mateo react and adapt to the death of their Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

*

Naomi Turner stared out at the sea, watching the waves crash onto the shore of Avalor Bay. The sound was soothing, like a lullaby she'd heard a thousand times. Whenever she was upset, she'd come sit on the edge of the Port's dock, looking out into the bay, past the horizon where the sea met the sky. It's where she'd spent her days since the funeral. No one dared bothered her, until now. 

Mateo De Alva sat down next to his best friend silently, their feet hanging over the edge of the dock as they looked out to the horizon. The sun was setting, the sky painted purple and pink, too beautiful for the sadness that had taken over the kingdom under it. Mateo leaned his head gently on Naomi's shoulder, and she rested her head against his. They stayed that way in silence until the sun went down, the last purple twilight filling the sky as darkness slowly crept up from the horizon. 

"I'm leaving," Naomi said suddenly, her voice too calm and too even. "I'm taking a ship and I'm leaving."

Mateo lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her curiously. Naomi looked about as miserable as he felt. Her eyes were red and her hair looked dirty, she hadn't changed her clothes in probably days, and her dark circles led him to think that she probably wasn't sleeping either. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, and she shrugged. 

"Anywhere but here."

Mateo frowned, hesitating. "But Avalor is your home."

Naomi sighed. "Not anymore, it isn't." She said softly. 

Mateo understood. He knew what she meant, how she felt, because he felt it too. Avalor didn't feel like home anymore. Not without Elena.

"When?" He asked, and she shrugged again. 

"Soon." 

Mateo nodded, putting one of his hands on top of Naomi's. She looked down at it, and then at his face, breaking her gaze from the ocean for the first time. Mateo looked sad. Sadder than she'd ever seen him look. He was so kind,  _ too _ kind. He saw the bright side of everything. He had hope for everything, and in everyone. And now he looked like someone who had no hope in anything. Naomi couldn't really blame him. 

"I'll miss you." He told her simply, and after another second took his hand off hers, resting it on the dock. Naomi frowned sadly. 

"I'll miss you too," she said quietly, and her voice cracked a little with sadness. He put an arm around her shoulders and held her close, the last pink clouds fading to deep purple and navy, stars starting to appear in the sky. Naomi let out a shaky sigh. 

"I miss  _ her _ ." She added. 

Mateo felt a stab of pain in his chest and nodded. 

"I do too," he said quietly. "I..." he shook his head. "I'm leaving too."

Naomi looked up at him, breaking their embrace. "You're what?"

"Leaving," Mateo said, unsure. "Well...not forever. I'm...I'm going to meet with other Wizards, from other kingdoms. See if they've dealt with this kind of magic before. See if we can..." Mateo buried his hands in his unruly curly hair, tugging on it a little with stress. "See if  _ I _ can bring..." he met Naomi's eyes, tears hanging in his. "Bring Elena back."

Naomi opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, feeling emotions well in her chest. She didn't want to cry. She was tired of crying. She just wanted to let out all her salty tears and become part of the sea.

"Mateo..." she started softly, and Mateo shook his head quickly. 

"I know, I know. But we don't  _ understand _ how the Spirit World works! For all we know she could be trapped, like she was in that amulet. She could be hidden somewhere..." 

Naomi pulled him into a hug, feeling tears welling in her eyes and forced them away. 

"Elena's  _ gone _ , Mateo," Naomi told him, her voice quiet and throat aching with barely held back sobs. "I don't want to accept it either, but we....we saw it. We know where she is."

"Physically..." he tried, and she shook her head, hugging him tighter. 

"Don't do this," Naomi pleaded, almost for herself rather than anyone else. "Don't."

"I have to," Mateo said softly, pulling back from her embrace. His confidence was gone, replaced only with sad desperation. "I need to know there's nothing I can do."

Naomi didn't argue with him anymore and simply nodded. She understood. They were quiet for a few more moments, watching the stars appear in the sky, connecting the constellations, astronomical fun facts that Isabel had drilled into them both filling their minds instantly. 

"Don't leave, Naomi." Mateo whispered. "Not forever."

Naomi blinked away the tears that refused to leave. 

"I can't stay here anymore, Mateo. Everywhere I go, is a reminder. Every single second, of every single day, is a reminder.  _ Avalor _ is a reminder."

"So you're going to run?" Mateo asked, and Naomi looked to him, the saddest smile he'd ever seen on her face. 

"My heart is broken, Mateo. I'm going to run like hell away from it."

Mateo matched her sad smile with his own. 

"That's pretty unhealthy." He remarked, and she shrugged. 

"Have you met me?"

He wanted to laugh, but felt no mirth. Instead he pulled his feet back from the edge of the dock and stood, offering his hand to Naomi, who ignored it. He lifted her from under the arms, catching her by surprise with his strength, and pulled her to stand. She looked at him at first with indigence and anger and then with gentler appreciation. Even her father didn't dare bother her the past few days. Mateo was the first person she cared to let in. 

"You better say goodbye to me before you leave," he said, putting his hands on Naomi's shoulders. He was almost a head taller than her now, and she thought back to their school days, when she towered over him. It was so much simpler back then. 

"I will." She promised. 

Mateo hesitated before he said what he wanted to say next. 

"I...I knew about you and Elena." He said softly, and Naomi's eyes widened a little, her expression hurt. "She told me. I'm so  _ sorry _ , Naomi."

She simply nodded. "I'm sorry too," she said quietly, her mouth twisting as she tried fiercely not to get emotional. 

Mateo pulled her close, and Naomi rested her head on his chest, his chin on her head. 

"I'm sorry," he repeated, and she nodded again, not having the words or energy to tell him all the things she wanted to. 

"Please take care of yourself," Mateo told her after a few more moments of quiet. He led her toward the houseboat that had been her home for decades. "She would want you to. I want you to."

Naomi didn't say anything but nodded. He was right. Elena would hate to see her like this. 

"Thank you, Mateo." Naomi said quietly as she leaned in the doorway of her house. "Goodnight."

"Night, Naomi." He told her, starting away from the port. "Remember your promise. You have to say goodbye."

She nodded. "I promised, didn't I?"

He gave her a sad smile and a little wave as he left, and as Naomi closed the door behind her, she knew there was no way she would be able to keep her promise to him.

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

Mateo stared angrily out across the bay, his throat choked with bitter tears. He looked down at the letter in his hand and balled it up, throwing it into the water. She broke her promise. He trusted her not to, and she did anyway. He stormed all the way back into town and into his workshop in the basement of the palace, too heartbroken to really do anything but not knowing where else to go. 

In a fit of frustration, he pushed all the books and sketches and journals off his desk, sending them all fluttering to the floor. He felt his anger turn to curiosity when he noticed an envelope slide across the floor from a book, landing at his feet. He picked it up and sat down in a chair to read it. 

_ Mateo, _

_ I'm sorry. I know what I said, and promised, but I couldn't follow through. I'm going to miss you, my best friend. I know you're probably mad at me, but if you want to write me, my father knows how to reach my ship.  _

_ Take care of yourself, good luck on your quest. I hope you find what you're looking for.  _

_ This is not goodbye. If I said goodbye to you, I would never have a reason to come back to Avalor. So this is not goodbye. It's see you later, because someday, I will come back. I just need to figure things out first.  _

_ Thank you for watching out for me. And for keeping my secret. I'm going to miss you the most.  _

_ Don't do anything dumb while I'm gone. _

_ Naomi _

Mateo let tears run down his face as he carefully folded the letter and placed it on his desk, folding his arms and resting his head in them to cry.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but don't worry, there's more!

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY (also it's not done yet stay tuned for more!)


End file.
